


The Fierceness Of Hobbits

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Advent Day Twenty Three. Prompt snowball fight. Best read after A Whole New Journey. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fierceness Of Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am I only just got home from work so its late! Sorry! Hope you like it and that there's nothing too wrong with it since I'm out of time.

Bilbo glared. He was good at glaring, rather proud of it in fact. It kept his youngest cousins out of his garden and his tailor in line. It seemed to have no effect on grumpy, broody dwarves that kidnapped him in the middle of the day, though. "What are we doing?" Thorin had maneuvered him out of the hotel and along the snow covered street towards the edge of town. The dwarf glared at him in response and made shushing motions before tugging him down behind a bush. Bilbo gritted his teeth, the bag he carried jabbing him in the gut. "Seriously, WHAT are we doing?" He hissed in appropriately annoyed tones.

Thorin loomed closer, taking up all the space behind a bush that was much too small for the two of them. "Saving your life." He said dramatically, then tugged Bilbo along to dash around the corner of a building. 

"Dear heavens, we're sneaking." Bilbo said in sudden realization. "Please tell me that we're not sneaking through town. Thorin, everyone's staring."

"What else did you think we were doing?" Thorin growled. "We don't need to be seen and no one's staring." He glanced around quickly, as if checking and all the staring hobbits vanished.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in amazement. "This really is you sneaking." He breathed in shock then glared again. "Thorin, obviously no one has told you, but you suck at this. Honestly-" Bilbo was shoved into the alcove of a doorway and squished there by a big hairy dwarf, a large hand shoved over half his face. Behind Thorin two young hobbit lasses walked by, saw them and started giggling as they hurried past. Bilbo's face blazed red and he sputtered behind Thorin's hand which earned him a glare himself. And okay, yeah, the dwarf had a pretty good glare on him. Under normal circumstances Bilbo would've been a little intimidated. At least cautious. But this great oaf had managed to completely ruin his reputation in less then an hour and Bilbo STILL didn't know who he really was or what they were doing. He shoved away, too late to do much good and not hard enough to actually even rock Thorin back on his heels, then Thorin was grabbing his wrist again and dragging him away.

"Thorin, we're getting nowhere." Bilbo tried reasonably. "Why don't we stop and discuss this? Or go to my place. We can call Gandalf! And-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Thorin growled without even looking at him and pulled him behind Mrs. Tilaby Broadfoot's cottage. Bilbo saw the lace curtains flutter and sighed mentally.

"Not when I have something to say, no." Bilbo said smartly then yelped when Thorin suddenly took off running dragging the hobbit with him. Too breathless to argue, Bilbo found himself running after the dwarf through snow drifts along the edge of the west woods. There wasn't much of a path there since the snow the night before and the wind had kicked up with a sharp chill. Thorin stopped them behind the Sunning Rock, all icy and white, then peered cautiously around it while Bilbo collapsed, breathless, beside him. "As soon as I get my breath back, you're getting an earful." Bilbo scolded. Thorin snorted and it might've sounded amused. The sound made Bilbo's lips twitch which he didn't understand because he was angry, thank you very much, and insulted, too, but it was also rather fun, whatever was going on. Chasing after the odd, handsome dwarf who'd suddenly appeared in town. The Baggins side of him was horrified but the Took side kind of wanted to giggle.

"Save your breath. We've got to find a quiet way out of town." Thorin said and chaffed his hands together, breathed into his palms.

Bilbo snorted. "WE are not going anywhere." He argued and frowned. Thorin's hands were red with cold and looked stiff when he flexed them. Bilbo made a chiding noise and dug in his bag. "YOU are going to stop and tell me what going on. Then I'll gladly send you on your way."

"We don't have time for that." Thorin growled and peered around the rock again. "Do you have a car or is there a train-"

"No and no. Noisy things." Bilbo tutted. "Useless when you've got two perfectly functioning feet."

Thorin made a frustrated noise and rounded on the hobbit. "Are you not listening to a word I've said?" He snapped. "You're in danger. Your quaint little town is in danger and you-" Thorin pointed on large finger at the hobbit and found his hand encased in a bright red mitten. The sight stopped his tirade. How did the hobbit manage that? Bilbo was giving him that look, too. The one Thorin was getting too used to, too fast. Patient and a touch mocking and maybe slightly amused behind the disapproval. Growling, Thorin shot to his feet and snatched the hobbit after him. "Come on."

Bilbo opened his mouth to argue some more when there was a viscous howl and something crashed through the trees right beside them. Thorin shoved Bilbo out of the way. "Go! Run!" Bilbo took off, glad to be free but shocked that there actually was something to be looking out for. He reached the Sunning Rock and hid behind it, realizing only then that Thorin hadn't followed. 

"Thorin." Bilbo spun back around but froze at the horrible sounds coming from behind him.

Thorin was battling orcs. Orcs in Hobbiton! Bilbo didn't want to believe it but they were unmistakable. There were four of them, all bigger than the dwarf and wielding nasty looking weapons. For a long moment Bilbo just stared because it was both unbelievable and mesmerizing. Thorin moved with a grace and brutality like nothing Bilbo had even seen, slashing and hacking at the creatures with a knife Bilbo hadn't even known he was carrying until he managed to take one of the orcs' larger blades. Even then, though, the dwarf was outsized and outnumbered. Bilbo bit his lip in uncertainty and hovered there, glancing back at Hobbiton.

 

 

Thorin wanted to blame the hobbit. The creature was uncooperative and loud and had probably announced Thorin's presence in the town since he got Gandalf's call. In fact, Thorin WAS blaming the hobbit. Even as he swung at the Orc above him and wished for Dwalin at his back, he was swearing at Bilbo. "Loud, clumsy creature-" He spat and stabbed one of the orcs in the gut. "Ill suited for-" He grunted when an orc mallet clipped his shoulder. "ill suited for anything, really." Thorin snapped and dodged an arrow. Great. There was an archer. "Fussy, high strung-" Thorin scrambled back from an Orc, too close to dodge well and another arrow landed beside his foot. He cursed and punched the creature closest to him, trying to get some space but he was surrounded and they were overwhelming him out of pure force and numbers. He could practically hear the archer stringing another arrow, one he couldn't miss with since Thorin could barely move-

There was a yell and a thump from somewhere behind him. Whatever it was startled the orcs enough that Thorin twisted past them, escaping a bit. He stabbed at one of them in the back and out of the corner of his eye saw a flurry of white before an Orc grunted and fell before it could deliver a blow aimed at his head. Thorin spun around, looking for who'd come to his aid and found only Bilbo perched on a rock, sling snowballs at the orcs. SNOWBALLS. The sight was almost enough to get Thorin killed. One of the orcs charged at him and Thorin scrambled back, but a snowball was there, striking it in the face and giving him time to get away. Then there was no time to wonder. He was slicing and cutting at orcs while Bilbo kept knocking them down or stunning them with snowballs until suddenly Thorin found himself staring in the middle of a bloody snow field with orcs lying around him. Four dead orcs and an archer near the trees who looked like he'd broken his neck falling after Bilbo knocked him off his perch. Stunned didn't even cover how he felt. 

Thorin looked up at noise in time to find Bilbo running towards him, face full of concern and fear. He slowed when he got near the bodies and skirted the blood daintily. "Oh, dear. So you weren't lying. I see that now." The hobbit fussed and paled a little when he glanced at the archer. "I didn't mean to kill him."

"He's an Orc." Thorin stated as he stared at the hobbit. Bilbo certainly didn't look like a creature who could fight so well. "You did everyone a favor killing him."

Bilbo flushed and looked flustered. "Yes, well, at least it wasn't as messy as yours." He looked from the orcs to Thorin and his eyes narrowed in concern. Thorin steeled himself for being fussed over as Bilbo rushed towards him. "Are you BLEEDING on my jumper?" He demanded. Thorin stared, shocked again as Bilbo pinched one of the too short sleeves on the jumper he was wearing then Thorin found himself suddenly laughing, loud and hard as Bilbo glared at him. "This is not funny." He tutted and patted his pockets. "I don't even have a handkerchief to stop the blood-"

Still chuckling, Thorin just shook his head. "You're going to have to do without more than just handkerchiefs before this is all over, Bilbo, and you're certainly going to see worse than me bleeding on your jumper."

Bilbo gave a very put upon sigh. "Oh, joy."


End file.
